Traditional weed cutters must be manually guided around corners and obstacles. Using a tractor to cut weeds around objects like fence posts, for example, can therefore be a challenge. However, cutting weeds around fence posts with a hand-held weed cutter is quite labor intensive.
A weed cutter of the present disclosure provides a cutting deck with a unique “cloverleaf” shape that rotates around fence posts, cutting weeds from around three sides of the fence posts while the cutter moves in a single direction of travel. In one embodiment, the weed cutter comprises three (3) cutting heads that comprise planetary gears rotating around the perimeter of a central sun gear.
In one embodiment, the weed cutter is attached to and is pulled behind a tractor that powers the cutter. In this regard, a gearbox on the cutter connects to the power take-off (PTO) of the tractor, which provides rotation to the cutter's gears, which translates the rotation from the PTO to rotary cutting blades that cut grass and other ground vegetation.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.